Full Duplex (FD) is the simultaneous transmission and reception (STAR) of wireless signals on the same frequency at the same time and is still a relatively new technology. FD has been approved as an option for the 802.11ax WiFi standard, and is being investigated for mobile phone applications by a number of technology companies.